DICE
by phoenixknight19
Summary: It has been one year since the Immortal Pharaoh has been defeated but the peace does not last for long because it seems another great evil is rising to conquer the Heron Universe. It will be up to Jet and the gang to stop this new evil. It also appears that love is in the air for Jet and Puffy, as well as Tak and Marsha
1. Chapter 1

**D.I.C.E**

 **Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues**

It has been one year since the battle with the Immortal Pharaoh and it seems peace has returned to the Heron Universe. The crew of Dice crew G-01 is out patrolling the universe keeping the peace in the universe. Dice fortress G-01 use to be F-99 but it was changed when the Heron knights joined D.I.C.E., and they are now with Jet, Tak, Marsha, Chow, Sam, Robert, Marco, Puffy, Gelati, and Randall the two robots. A boy by the name of Clo Zan had joined the team as well. A lot has changed in the past year like now immortality is gone from the Heron Universe and all the people that live in this universe will now live regular lives, the D.I.C.E crew has gotten bigger, G-01 is exploring the Heron Universe and keeping it safe, Jet has lost his brother Zak for good after he was defeated by the Immortal pharaoh. Jet was sad for a while but has accepted it because he knows his brother has found peace. Jet has fully recovered from the injuries he suffered in his battle with the Immortal pharaoh, he was caught up in a huge explosion and almost did not make it. Jet and his dinobreaker motoraptor were in the hospital for six months and the whole time they were unconscious. The whole team was worried for him but the person who was suffering the most was Puffy because she has feelings for him. Now with the Heron Universe at peace, the team can return to the normal missions such as rescuing people, preventing natural disasters, war, and saving people. The team had received word that a herd of wild animals was running wild on the planet Zarkon and they took the job. A feeling of mixed emotions such as excitement, seriousness, and fear was running through all the minds of the team. The team had just landed on the planet and were briefed by the safari warden. The warden told then they had to wrangle them up and get them back in their habitat. It seemed easy but as we know something can always go wrong. They decided to split up into groups. The first group would be Robert and Marco and the second group would be Tak and Jet. Tak and Jet would go to one direction and Robert and Marco would go the other direction. The plan they had was to corner them and lure them into their habitat. Sam, Chow, Marsha, and Puffy would give those orders from the dragon fortress. Robert and Marco had managed to get caught up to the herd of Zidons and stopped them using dino mode and chased them the other direction towards Tak and Jet. They managed use to use their dinoraptor's dinomodes to scare the zidons back into their habitats. They then managed to get the gate closed. The warden told them that the zidons are usually peaceful creatures and do not run wild like this. Jet and Tak decided to investigate the area and found that someone or something blasted one of the rock areas in the habitat. It was then at that point the rock surface broke off and trapped Tak and Jet with the zidons. Robert and Marco had to call Marsha and Puffy and tell them what happened and they did not take the news well. They were worried that something bad might happen to them and they did not want anything to happen to them. Puffy was the most worried because of what happened with the immortal pharaoh. Tak and Jet would be fine as long as the zidons did not panic is what the warden said. Marco used dinocrawler to break through the rock while motoraptor and dimetrover worked to break through the rock on the inside. The zidons were getting angry and ready to attack but by the time they attacked Jet and Tak were out of there. Marsha and Puffy came running off the dragon fortress to come out and greet them. They were very happy to see them. With the mission a success, the dice team left. Jet and Tak were left wondering something that bothered them and that was, who blasted the rock and caused the zidons to run wild and why. These are questions that will have to be answered another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**D.I.C.E**

 **Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues**

It has been one year since the battle with the Immortal Pharaoh and it seems peace has returned to the Heron Universe. The crew of Dice crew G-01 is out patrolling the universe keeping the peace in the universe. Dice fortress G-01 use to be F-99 but it was changed when the Heron knights joined D.I.C.E., and they are now with Jet, Tak, Marsha, Chow, Sam, Robert, Marco, Puffy, Gelati, and Randall the two robots. A boy by the name of Clo Zan had joined the team as well. A lot has changed in the past year like now immortality is gone from the Heron Universe and all the people that live in this universe will now live regular lives, the D.I.C.E crew has gotten bigger, G-01 is exploring the Heron Universe and keeping it safe, Jet has lost his brother Zak for good after he was defeated by the Immortal pharaoh. Jet was sad for a while but has accepted it because he knows his brother has found peace. Jet has fully recovered from the injuries he suffered in his battle with the Immortal pharaoh, he was caught up in a huge explosion and almost did not make it. Jet and his dinobreaker motoraptor were in the hospital for six months and the whole time they were unconscious. The whole team was worried for him but the person who was suffering the most was Puffy because she has feelings for him. Now with the Heron Universe at peace, the team can return to the normal missions such as rescuing people, preventing natural disasters, war, and saving people. The team had received word that a herd of wild animals was running wild on the planet Zarkon and they took the job. A feeling of mixed emotions such as excitement, seriousness, and fear was running through all the minds of the team. The team had just landed on the planet and were briefed by the safari warden. The warden told then they had to wrangle them up and get them back in their habitat. It seemed easy but as we know something can always go wrong. They decided to split up into groups. The first group would be Robert and Marco and the second group would be Tak and Jet. Tak and Jet would go to one direction and Robert and Marco would go the other direction. The plan they had was to corner them and lure them into their habitat. Sam, Chow, Marsha, and Puffy would give those orders from the dragon fortress. Robert and Marco had managed to get caught up to the herd of Zidons and stopped them using dino mode and chased them the other direction towards Tak and Jet. They managed use to use their dinoraptor's dinomodes to scare the zidons back into their habitats. They then managed to get the gate closed. The warden told them that the zidons are usually peaceful creatures and do not run wild like this. Jet and Tak decided to investigate the area and found that someone or something blasted one of the rock areas in the habitat. It was then at that point the rock surface broke off and trapped Tak and Jet with the zidons. Robert and Marco had to call Marsha and Puffy and tell them what happened and they did not take the news well. They were worried that something bad might happen to them and they did not want anything to happen to them. Puffy was the most worried because of what happened with the immortal pharaoh. Tak and Jet would be fine as long as the zidons did not panic is what the warden said. Marco used dinocrawler to break through the rock while motoraptor and dimetrover worked to break through the rock on the inside. The zidons were getting angry and ready to attack but by the time they attacked Jet and Tak were out of there. Marsha and Puffy came running off the dragon fortress to come out and greet them. They were very happy to see them. With the mission a success, the dice team left. Jet and Tak were left wondering something that bothered them and that was, who blasted the rock and caused the zidons to run wild and why. These are questions that will have to be answered.

 **Chapter 2: Different Problem, same cause**

 **We now follow the heron knights on a mission to the planet krion. They have received reports of flooding happening on the planet and it has to be stopped before several villages are flooded. This will be the first mission the heron knights take on as members of D.I.C.E. the heron knights were given a second chance by Jet and his friends, and they are going to use this second chance to the best of their power. They arrive on the planet and quickly meet with the village elder Aiden. He tells them that there should be a dam blocking the water from flooding. They have to find a way to stop the flooding and the best way to do that is to go to the source. They follow the water to the source and find that it is worse than they originally thought. They have to do something quickly before it gets even worse. The heron knights decide to transform into dino knightmode. They manage to find some rocks to use as temporary blockers to stop the water from flooding. With the water flowing stopped, they can repair the dam. They have to do something about the water that is already released. They decide to create different paths in the ground to divert the water in different directions to save the village and thus new water pathways were created for the people. Aiden thanks them for their assistance. They asks him if the dam was in bad shape and he tells them no. they decide to go and investigate dam. The find that the dam has been blasted opened. They decide to repair it so it will not flood again. The heron knights load the ship and head back to the G-01 fortress. They still cannot forget the blast marks from the dam and when they meet up with Jet and the rest of them, much will have to be discussed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 The Meeting Between Two Teams**

 **We now arrive at fortress G-01 where the heron knights and Tak and his team will be meeting to discuss how their missions went. They tell each other that their missions went well except for when Jet and Tak got trapped with the zidons. Tak and his team tell how the rock wall surrounding the animals had been blasted. This causes the heron knights to tell how the dam had been blasted as well. They decide to analyze both photos to see if there are any similarities between them. It took about an hour of analyzing both photos but Puffy and Marsha were able to get the job done. The two teams met in the main area to go over both photos and the analysis that has been done. Puffy and Marsha go on to tell them that the blast marks from the rock wall and the dam have the same signature. The two teams come to the realization that whoever caused the problems are the same person or group. Jet says that these two events were not accidents but were done purposely. The two teams began to wonder why. Puffy asks if these blasts were done to get their attention. It seems that a new threat is popping up again and a feeling of despair seems to fall over the group. Jet then says we beat the immortal pharaoh, and that means we can handle anything that will be thrown at us. The rest of his team and the heron knights agree as well and just like that the spirit of the group has risen. Puffy is the least energetic of them and seems to have fear overcome her and has a worrisome look appear on her face. Who is the new enemy who blasted the rock wall in the safari on Zarkon and the dam on Krion and why was this done? Why does Puffy seem the most troubled of the whole group? You will have to stay tuned for the next adventure to get answers to these questions.**


End file.
